<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not so cold when I'm with you by Fandom_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823297">It's not so cold when I'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff'>Fandom_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dean and Cas are married, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, cabin in the woods, fire building, fireplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas suggested that they take a trip together, Dean hadn't been able to refuse, but he starts to regret his choices when the trip turns out to be to a cabin in the woods in the middle of winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not so cold when I'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Destiel December prompt Fireplace on tumblr by <a href="https://jellydeans.tumblr.com">Jellydeans</a><br/>and <a href="https://galaxycastiel.tumblr.com">Galaxycastiel</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean shivered in the bitter December air, his breath clouded from his mouth in a puff of gray and he rubbed at his arms with his hands, trying to keep himself warm. He jumped slightly when something heavy was draped over his shoulders, but when he turned to look, it was only Cas with a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I agree to come out here?” Dean asked as he pulled the blanket tighter around his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas had suggested that they take a small vacation away from their everyday lives and jobs, and Dean, being unable to resist anything Cas suggested they do, had agreed. It was something he regretted now because Cas had chosen to rent them a small cabin in the woods in the middle of winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pressed a warm kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth and gave him a lopsided grin. “Because you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I? I think the jury’s still out on that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes. “I thought that verdict had been reached when you decided to marry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean let out a huff but he couldn’t resist capturing Cas’ lips in a kiss again. “Shut up,” he said against Cas’ mouth. “I’m going to build a fire, see if we can’t get this place to heat up just a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make us something warm to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas went into the small kitchen and Dean moved over to the fireplace where there was a stack of wood and kindling waiting to be used. He filled the bottom of the fireplace rack with old newspaper and kindling, and then began to stack the wood along the top of the rack. Dean could hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen and he spared a glance over his shoulder to see Cas gently lifting the kettle from the stove and pouring the water into two mugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean reached for the matches that were on top of the mantle and then struck one and sent it into the stack of wood. Flames caught on the newspaper and then began to lick at the logs. Dean held his hands out towards the fire, relishing in the warmth it offered as it began to defrost his number fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ soft footsteps sounded behind him and he looked up at his husband, who was holding out a mug of hot chocolate. “Thanks, Cas,” Dean grinned as he accepted the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas joined him on the floor and leaned over to kiss him, Dean could taste the chocolate on his tongue and he grinned into the kiss. “You’re welcome,” Cas said when they pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled into his mug, allowing the warm steam to touch his red nose before taking a sip of the chocolatey goodness. Cas scooted closer to Dean and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, and together they watched the fire crackle and pop in front of them, the wood slowly turning black against the hungry flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of the fire swirled around them and Dean let his head fall against Cas’, enjoying the heat of the flames in front of them and the warm mug in his hands, but most of all in the feeling of Cas pressed securely to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed contentedly and turned to press a soft kiss to Cas’ hair. “I love you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean could feel Cas’ smile against his shoulder. “So the jury </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>come up with a verdict after all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled as he took another sip from his hot chocolate. “I guess so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Cas said as one of his arms wrapped around Dean’s middle, pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed into the touch and snuggled into the crook of his husband’s arm, all remnants of cold leaving him body as he wished for this moment to never end. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>